


The City Disappearing & Hell, It's Simple, Really:  Two Vignettes

by Natashasolten



Category: Wiseguy
Genre: M/M, Slash, Vignettes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-29
Updated: 2012-08-29
Packaged: 2017-11-13 03:55:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/499186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natashasolten/pseuds/Natashasolten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The City Disappearing: Wherein you get a bit drunk and fall onto the couch with your friend on top of you.</p><p>Hell, It's Simple, Really: Sonny studies a sleeping Vinnie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The City Disappearing & Hell, It's Simple, Really:  Two Vignettes

THE CITY DISAPPEARING

A Vignette

by Natasha Solten

 

Like perching on a goddamn chandelier. On top of the world. Sonny’s penthouse. Giant floor to ceiling windows overlooking the tall flickering buildings of Atlantic City. Everywhere, little golden globes of lights. The darknesses between.

The ice chimes in Vinnie’s drink. Cold on his palm clasping smooth glass. The bronze liquid blackens as Sonny’s shadow blocks the citylight, topping him off. The color of the drink matches Sonny’s eyes now. Standing very close.

“You better sit down.” Low chuckles in Sonny’s throat. Like sharing a private joke.

Vinnie realizes he has drunk too much. Can no longer stand. Feels Sonny’s hand on his elbow, guiding. Starts to sink. Heavily. Into cool leather. Too heavy. Dragging Sonny down with him, Sonny who’s outright laughing now, losing his balance. Falling.

Vinnie hits the leather, tilting left, half on Sonny, both losing balance, both collapsing longways on the designer couch.

Sonny’s glistening eyes. Looking up at Vinnie from flat on his back. Clasping him lightly around the waist. Angular and hot and soft all at once.

Vinnie thinks: Terrific dream.

Sonny whispers: “Stay.”

Drinks are all gone, spilled in Jack Daniels pools of gold. Nothing else to hang onto. Nothing more but the breath that is Sonny. The fire. The errant mischievous frenzy of him.

What’s left before the opening of Vinnie’s heart:

Sonny staring now with nothing short of sweet longing.

A sudden pang, and the soft first brush of lips.

The heat of a nova flaring straight into the room.

Windows fogging.

The city disappearing.

*

HELL, IT’S SIMPLE, REALLY, LIKE A RELIGIOUS EXPERIENCE

A Vignette

by Natasha Solten

 

Vinnie lay curled on his side, one hand under his pillow, the other pressed against Sonny’s side. In sleep, he breathed slow and deep, not like when they were awake, not like when they couldn’t keep their hands to themselves.

His hair was longer than it had been when Sonny had first met him, falling against his brow and into his eyes, a dark slick void Sonny often got lost in. Even now his hand could not keep from reaching out, touching that shining softness, petting.

He sighed heavily. Everything about Vinnie…everything captivated him. The blue eyes. Vinnie’s sheepish smile. His laugh. His intelligence. The way he protested indignantly whenever he disagreed with Sonny. Sonny liked it when Vinnie disagreed. He loved hearing Vinnie’s opinions. He loved how Vinnie’s convictions heated his gaze. He loved that Vinnie was more comfortable in his black leather jacket than in a thousand dollar suit, that Vinnie’s hands swung and clasped in front of him whenever he was unsure about something, the way he rolled his eyes at people he disliked, the way he swallowed his whiskey…like it burned all the way down and turned him on. He loved Vinnie’s sly looks when their eyes would meet in secret knowing. He loved when Vinnie watched him undress, like Sonny was the only person in the entire universe. And he loved when Vinnie lay against him staring straight into him as he tried to keep from sobbing when he came in Sonny’s hand, or on Sonny’s stomach, or inside Sonny like some slick invader that knew just where to touch and how and with perfect intensity.

Sonny could look at Vinnie all day and all night and never get tired of it.

Vinnie was the only bright spot in his life. The only pure thing. The only experience he’d ever had that contained any soul. Vinnie had saved him. Vinnie had transformed him. Vinnie had created in him a soul of his very own.

Sonny looked at him sleeping there, the perfect partner. He leaned his head down until his face pressed the top of Vinnie’s head, kissed him there softly so as not to wake him.

It was simple, really. Sonny worshipped him.

Vinnie had a golden altar in his heart. And his mind held all of Sonny’s prayers.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this work by Natasha Solten, you may also enjoy her m/m romances on Kindle under her non-fanfic name: Wendy Rathbone. Look for "The Foundling," "The Secret Sharer" and the soon to be released "None Can Hold the Dark" (due in fall 2013.) She also has an sf novel out, and a collection of poetry.


End file.
